


Mortal Angels

by Army_eternal



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demigods, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Army_eternal/pseuds/Army_eternal
Summary: Given a choice between trust and destiny what choice are you going to make? Restoring your pride as one of the prince residing in Olympus or giving your family, home of 600 years for giving your all to a mere weakling of 19 years ? Join with us on a adventure of 7 princes who were banished from micasa into mortal world until they find the way to access the portal......Be tuned for the BTS fan fiction where action , suspense and thrillerare going to take over romance and your mind. It is a story of finding one’s comfort place and being one. This is a story of true broship and eternal love....(BTS/OC)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM & Original Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) & Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Mortal Angels

PROLOUGE

Given a choice between trust and destiny what choice are you going to make? Restoring your pride as one of the prince residing in Olympus or giving your family, home of 600 years for giving your all to a mere weakling of 19 years ? Join with us on a adventure of 7 princes who were banished from micasa into mortal world until they find the way to access the portal.

But is their journey going to be easy? Will they backup each other or will use their powers against each other? The only answer to end all of their sufferings lies within 1 mortal girl who is none other than  
Ami- 19 year old who finally found her home between these 7 princes.

How is the destiny playing with their fate? Being immortal the 7 try to confront their destiny resulting in destroying Ami’s. Would true love and trust be able to light up the portal to Olympus or is it going to cost them their beloved’s life?

Be tuned for the BTS fan fiction where action , suspense and thriller are going to take over romance and your mind. It is a story of finding one’s comfort place and being one. This is a story of true broship and eternal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> We are a group of friends who got together to write this fiction. It's our first work, so we hope you all enjoy this story and if you don't like it, please don't read, but don't abuse.
> 
> All the remarks are appreciated, so let us know what u think of this.


End file.
